Seats in a vehicle often have a cushion portion and a back portion. Some vehicle seats include bolsters on either side of the seat cushion and the back portion to provide support on the sides of the person in the seat. Those bolsters can make it difficult for a person trying to get into and out of the vehicle. It would therefore be beneficial to have a way of providing easier access to the seat of a vehicle for a person desiring to get out of the vehicle or enter it.